


Just a Moment

by Nestra



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes I wonder if Angel will ever figure it out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gritkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritkitty/gifts).



> Hurricane relief snippet for grit kitty, who requested Angel/Lindsey.

Sometimes I wonder if Angel will ever figure it out. If I wanted to avoid his garage visits, I could stop parking there. Take a company car home. Take the damn bus.

But if he's not smart enough to pick up on it, I'm not going to mention it.

He has me face-down on the hood of some junior partner's Mercedes, trying to beat some information out of me that I don't even have. We've been through this routine so many times that I start getting hard at the first touch of his hand on my back, pushing me down.

He hasn't used the noose in a while. It's a shame. I love the noose.

"Why don't you just give this up, Angel? Wolfram and Hart could give you everything you've ever wanted."

He leans down over me, whispers in my ear. "You don't know anything about what I want."

"Yeah? What about your old girlfriend back in Sunnydale?" His hands tighten on my shoulders. "We know about her. You think we can't lift your curse? We have the best magical resources in this dimension, Angel. Think about it."

He's still bent over me, his weight pressing me down, and for a second, he doesn't do anything. Doesn't speak, doesn't move.

"You wish," he snaps, before slamming me down against the car and stalking off.

Maybe I do. But judging from his reaction, that moment of hesitation, I'm not the only one.


End file.
